Tease
by PaperPrince
Summary: Kylo doesn't like to be teased. Which is unfortunate because Hux doesn't know any other way to flirt. Misunderstandings ensue...


It takes Kylo Ren far too long to realise that General Hux is mocking him. The realization strikes him suddenly while he is lying on his bed during his private hours thinking about the General and reviewing their private conversations. His hand falters as he realises that the handful of compliments he has received from the General are not as sweet as they had first appeared. He realises his heart dropping that he should not feel pleased to hear he is not as stupid as his helmet looks. Or be delighted when the General says that his mystic powers are not completely useless.

The strange warm feelings the General has been creating in him disappear, replaced swiftly with something bitter and hard which catches at his throat choking him. He closes his eyes to prevent the tears that threaten to fall from escaping. Covering his face with his arm he reviews all their interactions over the thirteen standard weeks Kylo has spent aboard the Finalizer and discovers to his disappointment that they are not what he had thought they were.

Anger and rage bubble up inside him. How dare the General make a fool of him! How dare he pretend to be his friend! To pretend to like him and then say all those horrible things to his face!

They are co-commanders and Kylo deserves respect!

Kylo pulls his robes back on and rummages around for his lightsabre. The General has to pay for his insults he decides contemplating which arm he's going to cut off.

His hand grips the handle of his sabre tightly as he finds his way to the General's quarters during the end of fifth shift change. That he has memorised the General's schedule means nothing. That he has spent these last few weeks at the General's side means nothing. Not when he is denied the respect he has worked hard for.

He uses the force to open the doors, too irate to bother trying to remember the override codes for the door.

 _Kylo! You big dumb brute._ Hux thinks, startled by the sudden entrance. On the outside however, Hux's façade remains unaffected. "I would have let you in if you'd simply buzzed." The General chides from where he sits on his sofa, dressed simply in long dark sleepwear, a spoon of pink coloured ice cream half way to his lips. Kylo falters at the unexpected sight, his heart doing something strange and uncomfortable. Kylo remembers having ice cream in the officer's cantina the other day, but it hadn't been pink. He wonders how the ice cream tastes as it disappears, slowly melting on the General's pink tongue.

"Come in and close the door then Ren. I don't want the cat escaping."

Kylo blinks in surprise at his words, he had not realized General Hux had company. He looks around wondering who this Cat is, and why they are in the General's quarters when even Kylo has not been allowed inside. Kylo anger boils inside him at the thought of Hux spending time with someone else. A strange furry ginger creature sits at the General's feet, smaller than Ewoks and even cuter. A pet. Hux has a pet. Relief washes over Kylo as he stares at the small fluffball. Kylo finds himself wanting to touch it. No. Stop. He is meant to be angry at the General.

"What is the matter? You seem upset, well as upset as one can seem with a bucket on his head." The General says replacing his spoon in the medium sized ice cream tub resting on his stomach. "You wished to see me did you not Lord Ren or do you simply like making dramatic entrances?" Hux asks politely save for the secret teasing twist of his lips and the subtle lift in his tone. Kylo hates that it has taken him so long for him to notice.

Kylo frowns beneath his mask. "I will not tolerate your insubordination any longer General," He says wondering just how much trouble he will be in with Leader Snoke if he kills the General.

Hux raises his eyebrows. "I was unaware you had been promoted Ren. Last time I checked were of equal rank."

Kylo clenches his hands into tight fists. "You know what I mean. You do not respect me!"

"And what makes you think this?" The General asks half turning his attention back to the ice cream slowly melting on his lap.

"You have been mocking me. Don't think I haven't noticed your comments about my ears and my nose. Amongst other things."

"I would hardly call it mocking. Teasing maybe." Hux sighs and pats the sofa next to him. "Come here Lord Tantrum. Sit. Let me see you. Are you really upset with me?" The General leans forward and gently removes Kylo's helmet. Kylo blinks as his eyes adjust to the dim light. "You've never seemed to mind before. Hell's Ren. You're a bloody mind reader! I thought you understood." Hux groans biting his lip.

"I understand all right! You hate me don't you?"

Hux laughs, soft and low, invading more of Kylo's space. "Quite the opposite actually Ren." He says leaning forward and capturing Kylo's lips in a soft kiss.


End file.
